Sickness
by Tsunade-chan
Summary: She was sick... [Royai]


**Discliamer:** I own nothing but this cold that I've shared with many others...

I've posted this in LJ, but I thought that you gues would like it here too, so enjoy. I really like this one, I think it's cute, my brother says it's lame but he can kiss my butt.

* * *

She wakes up coughing this morning. Not a soft clearing your throat but that as if someone was trying to rip her lungs from her body thru her throat. Spit flies. She tries to sit up in the middle of the fit, but gives up rolling on her side. The dog at her feet shifts. She pears out of one good eye the animal hasn't noticed her sickness yet, he won't stop her from going to work today. Tumbling out of bed, a cough racks her body and covering her mouth she finds a puddle of mucus in her hand rushing to the bathroom to clean it from her skin. Looking at her face in the mirror she is paler than usually with overly pink cheeks. 

Sighing she hopes a hot morning shower would heal the dryness in her lungs. The heat and moister heals for the moment she is in there. Stepping out into her apartment the cold air sends her into a coughing fit. The pup on the bed stirs and she hopes to god that it ignores the fact during the fit her voice hit the pitch of a goose. He stares at her as if she's gone crazy. And she shifts the towel on her head. Staring back. So he turns his tail and walks towards the kitchen and she smiles he hasn't noticed yet.

The walk to work was terribly hard for the fact that it was winter out and cold air does nothing to a sick person other than making them feel worse. Inside HQ was helpful as that the building was much like a stepping into a sauna after being in that fridged air, but her body betrays her and she coughs about three times honking at the end hoping no one heard her. The dog looks at her as if to quirk an eyebrow and begins biting at her pant leg to lead her out the door and home.

"I'm fine boy." She rasps, and a sergeant walks by saying, "good morning Chuui."

"Morning to you." She replies with a slight tilt of the head and made her way to her office. Later when she made it there, panting because of the lack of oxygen in her lungs from walking up so many stairs. She turns to face the door and touches the knob when a fit comes along. She wants to hide when the Taisa hears her and asks Havoc if he was hearing things. The dog pulls on her pant leg and she ignores it by stepping into the office.

"Mornin' Hawkeye, Hayate." He, Mustang never says _'Good Morning'_ for the fact that no morning is good in his opinion.

"As to you." She replies as she goes to her desk trying to mask a cough. Havoc hears her, but Mustang doesn't. Havoc is always quick to catch on to things, he glances at her with a '_are you alright?' _look and she gave himan '_I'm quite fine'._

Work goes on as usual and Hawkeye excuses herself when she is about to have a fit. And she plays with her earrings far too much for Mustangs liking making him worry, because she only does it when she's nervous. So he waits till lunch to confront her, after seeing her excuse herself for the twentieth time that morning.

And when she didn't comeback after a half an hour of being away, he excuses himself to see where she went. He scavenged the hallways till her found a blue uniform collapsed near the female washroom, her dog pulling at her uniform. The pup yipped happily and Mustang began to check her vitals, she was defiantly alive, but her breathing was uneven and she seemed to wheeze whenever she inhaled. She began coughing in her unconscious state.

She was sick. Mustang was entertained by the thought because Riza Hawkeye was never sick and now was at the mercy of his company. Hayate pulled at his sleeve as if to say lets get her home.

"Let me get our coats." He said to the small dog and picked up the woman.

The walk to Hawkeye's apartment was interesting for the dog lead as Mustang carried the weak woman. Opening her door he looked around the apartment. Small, neat and tidy just like her. He found her bed, leaving their boots at the door; he removed her hair clip, the butt skirt and the jacket of her uniform, placing her frail body under as many blankets as possible. And he sat at her bedside, helplessly, and unnerved. For the fact he didn't know what to do now that she was home, should he stay? or should he go? Her face turned pink and raggedly breathing in and out and it reminded him of the few women he's had sex with, there bodies beneath him, hair splayed about them, pinked faced and raggedly breathing. He suddenly thought of how she would be in bed, but was taken out of daydreams by her cough, which seemed to be getting worse.

He began to remember an old remedy of his mothers. Finding that she had a hot plate he plugged it in near her bed and filled the woman's tea kettle brimming full of water and turned the heat on full blast to bring it to boil. The steam rose and her breathing became steadier and she coughed less.

After a couple refills of the kettle he began to drift into sleep as Hawkeye slowly woke finding that she was at home, in her bed with Hayate at her feet and assumed that this morning was just a dream until she found out that Mustang was sitting slumped in a kitchen chair beside what used to be sleeping form. She drowsily smiled slowly admiring how adorable he was when sleeping, before pushing those thoughts aside.

"Tasia?" she said taking in a deep breath, he didn't answer, "Taisa?" she asked again. Finally getting frustrated she yelled, "Mustang!"

He slowly awoke to see her propped up on an elbow, "you should be resting!" he said. Which was unexpected to Hawkeye for she though that he'd say one of his usually dirty incentives to get her in bed with him. He pushed her under the covers and she gave a weak cough.

"Why are you here?" she asked settling under the covers thankful she was still partly in uniform, he was a gentlemen after all, "I found you collapsed in front of the woman's bathroom on the second floor. Hayate insisted I should take you home."

She smiled at the bundle of fur sleeping at her feet. "But as for you need your rest." He stated.

"You can go home sir there is no need for you here." She yawned.

"No," he said, "You take such good care of me it's time to repay the favor, Riza."

And she sleepily smiled as he called her by her first name. Maybe she thought, just maybe when she woke again she'd gather enough courage to call him by his first name too.

* * *

Hahaha! I got sick, again! So I was mean and made Riza as sick as I am! And as for the tea kettle Roy made a makeshift humidifier, my god it helps when you have a cold! Since it 1900's they wouldn't have that kinda thing… as for the hot plate well lets hope that there advanced enough to have one! XD 


End file.
